


The huntress and alchemist

by Samvasnormandy28



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samvasnormandy28/pseuds/Samvasnormandy28





	The huntress and alchemist

Prologue Huntress & Alchemist

Avenues lay with debris, fine stonework walls covered in crisp water from a capable storm that has shaken the city of New Castle. Home to the famous hunters and scholars of jade academy. Most is the windows upon the street eclipse in darkness, except one on the end next to the towering stone wall. With a sold thumb on the door. “In the name of the queen, open this door at once.” A woman’s tone strict and powerfully bellowed. The door bolted open, behind it a feather weighted man with tossed red hair, in his early 20’s, eye golden brown with dark shadows around them . “By the queens orders” he stopped in mid sentence, gazed at the cloak figure… seeing the honey eye like his own staring back at him. “Dear gods sister what brings you hear at this hour?” She slowly removes her hood, her blazing red hair neatly braided lay in front of her leather armor, a scar graces her right eye so light that it may only be seen in right light. Upon the side of each leg a small handed crossbow triggers worn from use, a belt with a silver buckle that had two pouches of bolts on them and peaking out form her dark cloak a hit of a sword. “I need your expertise on a matter of grave importance.” She glances at him with solicits eyes. “At this hour gwyenn , what if I was at bed?” She scoffed “at this hour, please you are at you’re prime, engrossed upon your many books, lexicons and scrolls, including your positions Gregory.” She elbows him and makes her way through the doors. “Gwynn what is it that you need?” “Close the doors it is cold and someone will hear you” the doors close with a soft click. Gwynn walks into the study, books line the walls, a small hearth sits against the wall light the room with a clam glow. She sits by the hearth side in a overly cushioned cathedra. “I would only come if I was desperate little brother.” He looks at her with anger that softens into a look of fondness. “So you come close to the dead of night for what?” He gestured with his hand pointing towards the darkened windows. Within that moment he had sen why she had come at this untimely hour. Drenched to the bone, boots covered in sludge, gloves clotted in blood, she was hunting. “Oh no at this hour, you must be maniac, of all things to hunt in the storm when Garuda dare no patrol.” She looked at him with cold eye as she drys by the hearth. “As a huntress it is my sworn duty, if not I then whom?” He looks at her with wishful eyes. “What do you ask of me oh famous huntress.” “I know for a fact you are not going to like this, but I need you my dear little bother as bait.” He gazed upon her face with animosity, tapping his fingers upon the mahogany mantle. “I knew it why is it always me, others would throw themselves in your path just to see you’re skills, power and beauty.” “Brother I would only ask you if there was someone else I could trust more but you are the only one in this world and lifetime I that could help me with this.” Her eyes danced in the hearth light, he saw in those golden eyes the truth was if she could spare him from this she would at all cost. But who else was there it was always just them. The twins that survived out of all the odds they were born before there time. The doctors gave them a five percent chance to make it till morning. “Fine sister I will help you under one condition” “name it dear brother and I shall up hold to the best of my ability.” He gave her a smug look”at the next masquerade with the academy, royal families, and there benefactors, you my dear sister you shall attend and look the part of a young lady.” She glared at him with piercing eyes, like the flames of a white fire biting threw him. “If that is all you wish then grab your cloak, a few sliver dust bombs, and some of that tracking powder you have been working on and let’s go the morning comes and time is not on our side.” He looked confused “what tracking powder.” Then he realized “the green sand one, oh sister.” With a trembling voice “ it is untested you could go blind or worst die from a toxic cloud.” “A risk little brother I’m willing to take to save this city from another monster that will kill women and children, for gluttony and sport.” With a decisive stroll toward the old oak doors , glancing back a brief moment, Gregory masterfully grabs up the need supplies and makes hast for the doors. Fallowing his infamous sister into the night. For morning comes and time is not on there side. The storm howling as the step into the unforgiving darkness.


End file.
